DESCRIPTION: (from applicant's Abstract) The goal of the Biobehavioral Research Center (BRC) in the University of Florida College of Nursing is to provide the infrastructure for faculty to develop state-of-the-art interdisciplinary research that integrates biological and behavioral sciences. The long-term goal of the BRC is to advance our understanding of biobehavioral aspects of health promotion, disease prevention, and nursing interventions for acute and chronic illness across the lifespan. The specific aims of the BRC are: (1) Develop a cadre of nurse scientists with expertise in the integration of biological and behavioral sciences, (2) Develop programs of Biobehavioral research that promote health, prevent disease and improve nursing care, and, (3) Disseminate research findings that interpret biological and behavioral sciences to impact nursing care. These aims will be supported by the Administrative and Pilot Cores, which will work together to provide fiscal oversight; allocation of shared resources including space, equipment and statistical consultation; provision of educational programs and mentoring opportunities, and, patient safety oversight. Five biobehavioral pilot studies are proposed: (1) GlutenFree & Casein-Free Dietary Treatment in Autism, (2) Exercise, Bone Density & Balance in Postmenopausal Women, (3) Effect of Immune Mediators on Quality of Life in Allergy, (4) Promoting Adherence: Theory-based Asthma Education, and (5) Managing OA Symptoms: Glucosamine and Chondroitin Sulfate. The CON is positioned to rapidly expand its research mission and profile. The BRC will facilitate this growth by augmenting the current research support infrastructure and enhancing the development of interdisciplinary collaboration in the Health Science Center and the University at large. The BRC is supported by the extensive resources and environment at the University of Florida and by substantial financial support provided by the University and the College of Nursing. At the end of three years, at least twelve nurse scientists with expertise in biobehavioral research will be developed, and a minimum of ten pilot studies will be funded, half of which will develop into programs of biobehavioral research leading to greater extramural funding.